


Vitality is Red

by Nothing_but_the_Rain



Category: Starfighter
Genre: Blood, Dominance, Knife Play, M/M, Masterbation, Oral Sex, frequent POV changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_but_the_Rain/pseuds/Nothing_but_the_Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wee birthday fic for my wifeu Mirax3163 - she of the amazing artistic talent.<br/>First posted on Tumblr.</p>
<p>Pre-comic, sub(ish)!Cain and Dom(ish)!Deimos, knife play and sexy times.<br/>And a tiny helping of feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vitality is Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirax3163](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirax3163/gifts).



The cold edge of the blade dug into the pulse at Cain’s throat, pressing just hard enough to break the skin, causing a bright bead of blood to well up.

Cain swallowed making the blood roll down the blade toward Deimos’ hand. Such vibrant red amongst the spectrum of grey that filled the space station.

Cain smirked. All power and bravado. Eyes heavy with lust as he looked down on Deimos tipping his head just slightly to prevent the knife going deeper.  Deimos’ small hard body pressed flush against his own like a promise. Cain licked his lips and tilted his hips, demanding.

Deimos’ breath came short and ragged and he chewed his lip in an effort to resist the temptation to press the knife further, to spill more of the vibrant red. Cain’s essence and vitality. It always amazed him how quickly it dulled, when Cain had so much vivacity in life that he shone.

He stepped back before the temptation became too much. A trip to medical wouldn’t do at all.

“On your knees,” whisper quiet, hard as steel.

Cain obeyed. Sneering as if he was loathe to do so. Wide pupils and a light blush showed it for the lie it was.

“Touch yourself,” a flick of the knife to underline the order.  

Cain’s nostrils flared as his pulse leapt, making his breath quicken. He opened the fly of his fatigues one handed, eye’s locked on Deimos’ and took hold of his cock, warm and heavy, and began to slowly move his hand over it.

“Faster. I want to see you come. I want to see your pretty face come undone.”

Cain snorted but obeyed none the less, hand working faster, making him gasp, eyelids flutter closed.

Deimos walked behind Cain and kneeling, pressed his face to one side of his throat, inhaling his sent; sex and smoke and  _Cain_ , while his blade pressed against Cain’s throat at the other side, a tease and a warning. “I said  _faster_.” His turn to roll his hips and press his hardness against Cain’s back. He felt Cain shudder and the jerking of his hand become faster and harder, chest heaving.

Deimos walked around Cain until he stood in front of him. So close that his boots were in the space left by Cain’s spread knees. He watched Cain’s face intently as his brow furrowed, as he caught his lip in his teeth, as his gasps became a moan, which would soon become an expletive.

“Look at me,” he said sternly; tipping Cain’s head back with the knife under his chin.

Cain’s eyes opened and looked up at Deimos, so close he seemed to tower over him, cold and beautiful as a glacier and just as deadly. The sight pushed Cain over the edge. “ _FUUUUUUCK!”_

Deimos felt the fire and heat of Cain’s orgasm as if it were his own.  The sensation making him gasp and tense all over. Opening his fly and pulling his cock free, achingly hard and slick, Deimos grabbed Cain roughly by the hair and pulled his face to his cock, pushing it against Cain’s parted lips. Cain still shuddering with release moaned anew at the taste of his little mouse on his lips and sucked him in eagerly, one hand on Deimos’ thigh to steady himself the other still gently teasing over his own cock. Cain sucked hard, working his tongue and mouth over Deimos, swallowing him as deep as he could, moaning deep around him as he felt Deimos’ fingers painfully tight in his hair, holding him fast as he came. Cain swallowed it all greedily, happily playing the wanton whore on his knees.

They stayed like that for a moment, Cain on his knees, panting, Deimos shaky and gasping, until Deimos curled over Cain and placed a gentle kiss to his crown. Cain growled in approval and wrapped his arms tightly around Deimos’ hips.

Deimos spoke against his hair, voice still whisper soft, but with the steel washed away, “You need to go. Bering is expecting you in ten minutes. Your new navigator is being assigned.”

Cain tried not to here the loss in Deimos’ voice then.


End file.
